How I met your Simon~
How Simon and Steven met, back before they were even UG. Simon's Mum's ballet studio: Timeline: X094''' Before the war~''' Followed by --- With Friends Like These... hmmm, how did sweet and steven meet? haha 00:04:34: uhhhhhhhhh 00:04:37: UHHHHHHH 00:04:56: at his mum's ballet school or something? didn't steven take classes 00:05:27: he only started taking lessons when he met sweet- hmm 00:06:03: well maybe he met sweet through the classes 00:06:50: he didn't take them himself because he kind of grew up with them anyway so he didn't need them but he hung out there all the time 00:07:05: because he didn't have any friends or something 00:08:10: haha steven used to do it as a kid 00:08:33: so once he left the hospital, he needed to get back into shape 00:08:45: so they'd have seen each other before but just be like :T meh 00:09:03: sweet was 16 when they met so that's 9 years after v-day i think 00:09:06: one day, he just turns up with the biggest scowl in tights B( 00:09:22: yeah haha 00:09:48: sweet's playing pokemon or reading a book or sthg 00:10:15: and his mum's just like YOU NEED A FRIEND 00:10:20: *SHOVES STEVEN AT* 00:10:30: and he's like SIGGHHHH MOMMMM Steve-O looks at the kid shoved in front of him. He scowls at the teacher then at the boy." Sup." B( Sweet looks at a point about two inches about the weird new kid's shoulder. "Hi." Steve-O shifts from foot to foot, crossing his arms. "Huh. You know how to dance? I don't want some total noob." Sweet snorts. "Um, of /course/. That's my /mom/." he jerks a thumb at the teacher behind him, who's now busy bullying a few children into a pirouette. Steve-O looks over to Sweet's mum. "Pfft. Yeah, ok." he begins to stretch. "So what do I need a partner for?" Sweet sighs, and flips his hair out of his eyes. "You don't, I think. Mom just wants me to make friends, I suppose. I'm not even /in/ this class." Steve-O lifts his leg above his head and rests his foot on the wall to stretch. "Then why are ya here? Gettin' off on watching girls and guys in tight clothes?" he snickers as he leans into the wall."You don't make friend by bein' a creeper and watchin'." Sweet snorts. "Well there's that,-" he winces. That's the kind of TMI that didn't get him any friends. Not that he needed any. "I just get bored after school. Helping out here gives me something to do, I guess." Steve-O "Pfft, I knew it." he grins, covering his privates. "I feel so violated. I haven't even learnt yo name and yourcheckin me out. I know I'm flexible and all but damn."" he changes legs, stretching the other one out. "You got ah name, Fringey?" Sweet self consciously blows his hair out of the way again, crossing his arms. "Simon. You?" Steve-O presses his head against his knee. "Steven...." he brings his leg down, rolling his shoulders as he does. Sweet blushes like a motherfucker. His fringe hides it a bit, though. "Never seen you at school. You like one of those homeschooled kids, then?" Steve-O snickers a bit. "I was like, when I was a kid. I'm 25, jackass. Why da fuck would I be in school anymore?" he says with all seriousness. Sweet looks sceptical. "You honestly expect me to believe that? You look about my age, bro." He jams his hands into the front pocket on his hoodie. This dude was turning out to be a gigantic poser. Steve-O just rolls his eyes. " You ever hear of V-day? Big explosion thing that gave everyone their stupid powers? Dis is one of mine." he chuckles. "I get to be forever young, I get to be forever young." he sings as he slips down into the splits. Sweet raises an eyebrow. Not that Steven can see it. "Woah. Bummer. Being sixteen totally sucks. Couldn't imagine this lasting forever." He thinks back on why he didn't want to walk all the way home today. Some jerks had been following him. "Not everyone," he murmurs. Steve-O shrugs as he gets up. "Not like I can do anything about it. And its not all bad. I'm pretty strong for my body age.You don't like being 16?" he grins, holding his hand out to Sweet. "Help me up... " Sweet instinctively helps Steven up. He sees his mom beaming at him from behind the other guy's back, and he rolls his eyes at her. He looks at the floor. "No. It's shit." Steve-O leans into Sweet, his nose barely touching the younger boy's. " No it isn't. It can only get worse." he chuckles, blowing light orange ring of smoke at Sweet. "Plus, you're a growin' boy. School will be over soon." he pulls away, clapping the boy on the back, smiling brightly. "And they you can do what yo want, trust me. It's amazing." Sweet scrunches up his face. Ugh. He hated people showing off their vibe around him. "Can't wait." he says shortly, folding his arms again. 01:10:48: Steve-O can’t help but grin as he moves from First position to Second. "Aw, did I hurt yo feelins’? Do ya just want ta go back to checkin’ me out again?" he moves from Second to Third. "It'll be borin' though." Sweet smirks. "Well, if you're putting on a show for me... wait, you're off." he repositions Steven so that he's standing correctly, not even thinking about it. Once he realises he's touching the guy though, he retreats quickly, blushing again. Steve-O cheeks are slightly stained with an orange glow. "Knew you couldn't keep your hands offa me." He winks as he moves from Third to Forth. "I'm a bit out of practice." he says truthfully. Sweet also moves into first position. He looked a bit silly, wearing jeans and ballet shoes, but his mom didn't allow sneakers on the wooden floor. He shifts into second. "How come?" he asks. Third. Fourth. This came like breathing to him. Steve-O "Ah lot of shit happened." his brows furrowed, not really wanting to remember. "But, I'm here now. That counts, right? Plus, doesn't matter how girly it is." he rolls his hip, up his body and to his finger tips. "I make this outfit look good." he grins as he begins to do the robot. Sweet can't help but laugh. He mimics Steven, because he loves doing the robot, it's one of his favourites. He even makes the little noises to go along. He stops, though, when he notices a gaggle of girls leaning against the mirrors laughing at him and whispering to each other. His hands go back into the pockets, and the blush is back. Steve-O head turns his head robotically to the girls. He rolls his eyes as he pops and locks all the way to Sweet's side, wraps his arm around his shoulder Steve-O and flips the girls off when Sweet's mum back was turned. "They're just haters. Fuck em." He chuckles as he shakes his butt at them. "You do other dances too?" Sweet starts to nod, and smiles. "I can pop and lock!" he says enthusiastically, but he sees some of the girls making their way towards them and freezes again. "... But not that well." One of the girls, the brown-haired one, stopped next to him, and raised an eyebrow at the two. She turned to Steven. "Watch out, kid. Simon's vibe is /really/ dangerous. >> Sweet "Isn't it, Simon?" She threw a sickly sweet smile at Simon, who was burning a hole through the floor with his eyes. "What did it do again?" Simon didn't looks up. "'m an emotion manipulator," he mumbled. The girl snorted. "Yeah. Right. Christ, Simon, everyone /knows/ you're a square, just admit it!" She walks away, giggling with her friends. Steve-O eyes flicker between Sweet and the girl. He kisses his teeth as follows after the girl. "Oi, dumb bitch." he says loudly, not really caring who hear. "First off, I'm ya elder. Show some respect, and secondly; say ya sorry to him. If he says he has vibe, den he does." he gives Sweet a wink. He believed him straight off the bat about his vibe ability. "And even if he doesn't, who gives a fuck? Who da fuk are you ta judge? Yo just one dumb bitch, runnin yo mouth off about some dumb shit datdont even matter. Well done, feel real big cus this will be da only high point in yo waste of space life." Sweet 's face blanks. Oh god no. Even though the girl gives Steven a giant bitch face after seeming baffled for a moment and leaving, Simon grabs Steven by the wrist and drags him into the dressing room, which is thankfully empty. His mother gives them the eye but he steadfastly ignores her. "You shouldn't have done that," he murmurs once they're safely inside. "You've only made it worse. Her boyfriend can throw people around with his Vibe." Steve-O stares at Sweet for a second before cracking up. "Pfft. Her /boyfriend/ ?" he cackles. Most of his interaction with kids his own age was with the TV and teen dramas, giving him a quite warped view. "Next you're gonna say he's had of the 'football' team or some dumb shit." he elbows the younger boy lightly. "Don't worry. Anything he can throw, I can throw>> Steve-O harder." he grins reassuringly, before snickering again. "Did you see da look on her face tho? Priceless. I wish I could have taken a picture." Sweet looks confused for a bit. "We don't have a- nevermind." he sits down on the benches. "I'm not, you know. A square. But my dad is. I'm a good dancer, my vibe's just... not very strong. /Yet/. All I can do is give them a bad mood. Nobody believes me." he looks up at Steven, pushing his hair out of the way. "Thanks for standing up for me. That was a first." Steve-O laughs lightly. "You'll get the hang of it, I had ta learn from scratch a few months ago, but now I'm in control." he smiles, coloured smoke pours from the corners of his mouth. "Well, mostly." He steps over and reaches up to Sweet's fringe and parts it. "No problem, brow bro." he snickers, tapping the bandana that was wrapped around his forehead. "I've seen yours, but will ya ever see mine? Hoooooo suspense." Sweet grins. "Oh no, my secret revealed!" he exclaims dramatically, before turning on Steven and grabbing his bandana, ripping it off. "Ha!" Now they are true brow bros, a bond that goes deeper than blood Steve-O snatches back the bandana, grinning. "Don't ya worry. I won't tell anyone about your archy eyebrows." he grins, peering through the glass, back into the studio. "I think they are wrapping up." Sweet looks out of the door, as well. His mom wasn't yelling at anyone, so that probably meant that class was almost over. "Yeah, you're right. Wanna get out of here?" Steven shrugs. "People might think we are makin' out if we don't." he grins wickedly as he moans loudly. "Simon~ Stop it." he messes up his hair and clothes before stumbling out of the door. Sweet stumbles out right after him, meeting the stares of the class people who, indeed, thought they'd been making out. Feeling rebellious for once, he flipped them the bird, grinning. He fixes his hair, so that he's blind again. His mom looks at him disapprovingly, but smiles nevertheless. Steven fixes up his clothes before dissolving into a fit of silent laughter, doubling over and pounding his fist on his knee. It takes him a minute or so to get over it, glowing tears and blush streaked his face. "Pfffthaha I really need a camera for dis kinda thing." he sighs, wiping his face. Sweet bursts out laughing as well, he can't help himself. His mother's apprehensive look disappears completely, and she moves in like a shark. "I'm /so/ glad to see you boys getting along. Steven, why don't you join us for dinner tonight?" Sweet gawks at her, panicked. "/Mommmmm/" he whines. God, how embarrassing Steven rubs a hand over his face, still grinning like an idiot. He falters- "Dinner?" he repeats, looking a little apprehensive. "Um..." he rubs the back of his neck... He hadn’t been invited to someone his 'age' house to dinner. "...Sure?" Why not? He would have to cook for himself anyway. Sweet is burying his face in his hands while his mother claps his hands together excitedly. "Wonderful! I'll tell Ben to make something nice tonight~" she all but skips off, and Simon groans. "God, she's so embarrassing. Sorry." Steven scratches his cheek, chuckling lightly. "Naw... its cool." He wondered if all mums were like this. He bumps Sweet with his hip, grinning again. "Come on. She already loves me and you'll learn ta love me too, /buddy/ ." he grins as he goes off to join in the the practical. He bumps hips with the bitchy brown-haired girl from before and pretends like he doesn't know who did it when she turns to glare at him. Sweet smirks at the girl while leaving. He's already loving this guy. Totally awesome. "I wouldn't count on it. You're kinda old, for my tastes," he teases. "But I guess you're kinda cool." Steven pokes out his tongue. "I look younger than you, kid~ Don't be lying." he snickers, slicking the sides of his hair back like a greaser. "I am cool, huh?" he spins on his heel, slapping a hand down on Simon's shoulder. "You're no half bad yourself." Sweet blushes and smiles awkwardly. He's not used to compliments. He pushes his hair out of his eyes. "Thanks, I guess. So do you have, like, a job or something?" Steven snickers. "I do things to get by... Its weird though, yeah? I.. wasn't really awake till a few months ago. Couldn't remember anything before Vday. Then my memories came back... It was like being a teen again... I really don't wanna work, haha. But if it puts food on my plate, then awesome." Sweet gawks at Steven kinda rudely. "Dude, that was /years/ ago. Shiiiittt, that's a long-ass time to be comatose. Sorry bout that, dude." Steven scratches the side of his neck. "I wasn't in a coma for all of it... Just don't call me coma-guy or I'll slap ya." he raises his hand jokingly. Sweet snorts. "Too bad, it has a nice ring to it~" he teases. "Man, I don't even remember V-day all that well. I was like, seven, and we just spent most of it huddled in a doorway, I guess." Steven "I was...." he shuts his eyes tight as he buries his face in his hands. He could still remember it, the heat, the roar of the explosion, the pain as he hit the ground and watched his father's building- "Sorry." he sighs. "It's all kinda a blur to me." He lies Sweet looks concerned for a second, but drops it. If the guy doesn't want to talk about it, he didn't need to know it. "So, what's it like, then? Did you hear it when people talked to you while you were down, or whatever? You hear crazy shit about astral projection and stuff like that. I hear that that Mafia dude can do stuff like that. Can you?" Steven "Yeah, some people have some weird ass powers." he scrunches up his nose as he tries to think "I didn't have any memories when I woke up... then I got them back and... all of that time being /blank/ ... It kinda ... Its real blurry." he shakes his head. "I don't remember... Getting back my memories was... kinda distressing as it was... I just remember it Steven being... peaceful, I guess..." Sweet hums thoughtfully at this. "Hmmm. But, yeah, about the weird powers? There's this guy at my school that can extend his limbs, it's weird as hell. Nickname's Noodle Boy. But yeah, what can you do? Or do you just, you know," he makes some vague hand gestures, "be a nightlight?" Steven laughs. "Best name." he stretches his arms over his head, before pulling a super awesome pose. "I can eat waves." he exclaims as if that makes sense to anyone who was normal. Steven rolls his eyes for a moment. How to show it, how to show it? "Ah!" he trots over to a street lamp and begins to tap. "You see, that lap has light and heat waves." he begin to glow, his vibe humming loudly as the light seems to be dragged and distorted as is draws itself into Steven. When he is done, he clicks his fingers and sends a wave of bassy vibe at lamp post, breaking the bulb and glass coving. "Then I can fire it back in an attack." Sweet gapes at steven. "That.... is TOTALLY AWESOME. Holy shit!" He wants to show off a bit, too. He sees a couple coming in the opposite direction, so he pops and also locks a bit, thinking hard about how pissed he is at people always looking down on him, both for being pretty short and not being that powerful. Suddenly, the girl detaches herself from the guy> Sweet snapping a mean comment at him. The guy bites something back, and they're having a small fight soon after. He smirks, really glad that that /actually/ worked. Steven stares at the couple, woah. "You did that? Woah! Woah... Is it permanent? Can ya only make people angry?" he squishes Simon's cheeks together. "That is cool.... but not for them." he nods his head at the couple. "Try makin them happy." he grins. Sweet looks kinda nervous at Steven's request. Sure, he feels kinda good, he guesses, so he can try... He'd already used up a lot of his vibe on making them angry, though. He dances a bit more, but in the end he can only make the two forgive each other begrudgingly, still looking grumpy. He rubs his neck, and blows the hair out of his eyes. "Uh. Sorry. >> Sweet Told you I wasn't that strong. I, er, can only make people feel stuff I'm feeling myself, though. It's kind of a rubbish power." Steven "It's not rubbish!" he says cheerfully. "As I said, all yo gotta do is train." he claps Sweet on the back, giving him a thumbs up. "Soon you'll be able ta make people feel however ya want! Aaaa imagine making an grown man feel real cute, like a kitten- pffttt. Amazin'." Sweet snorts. "That sounds fuckin' awesome. Probably will never be able to do it, but that sounds great~" Steven elbows Sweet lightly. "never say never." he grins. It was nice talking to someone for a change. "Are we friends?" he ask out of the blue. Sweet freezes, and stares at Steven. Wow, this guy really didn't beat around the bush, did he? He pushed the hair out of his eyes. "Uhm," he starts, but has no idea to continue. "Dude, we just met like, an hour ago. But... I don't know. Do you want to be?" He doesn't really know how one 'makes friends'. He didn't think he'd mind. Steven face falls a little before smiling again, when he hears the last bit. "Sure." he taps a happy jig, causing a few laps to explode in the process. "Whoops." he grabs Simon's arm before he begins to leg it. Sweet jumps at the sound of lamps breaking. "wh-" suddenly he's running at top speed, which isn't that fast because his arms were growing before his legs have started and he looked kinda like a short monkey at the moment. He finds it hard to keep up, but does his best. He's done a fair share of running since he started high school. Steven drags Simon till they are clear from that road. He puffs out a cloud of orange smoke, laughing lightly. "Sorry bout that. I'm still fine tuning. Its a bit hard to contain it all." he chortles, hitching his bag up. Sweet wheezes, bending over to rest his hands on his knees. He looks at Steven incredulously, then starts laughing uncontrollably, leaning back against a brick wall. "Hahahaaaaaaaaah, okay. Friends, then." He sticks out his hand for Steven to shake. Steven stares at Sweet's hand for a moment. Did he just say- "Awesome." he shakes the other boy's hand with much gusto, sealing the deal of a soon to be beautiful friendship. Category:Sweet Category:Steven Category:RP Category:Orange District